


Danganronpa RESTART: Resurrecting Despair [Switched Killing Game AU]

by Kayaydays_Lie



Series: Danganronpa Switched Killing Game AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Dangan Ronpa & Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayaydays_Lie/pseuds/Kayaydays_Lie
Summary: What if everything was switched?What if Class 78 were the Remnants of Despair?What if Junko wasn't Ultimate Despair?And due to this, events in both killing games turned out different.Different killers.Different Victims.Different Survivors.





	1. A Stalemate Between Hope and Despair

Hajime Hinata stared dumbfounded.

Currently he was... Nowhere. Perhaps the Neo World Program had officially glitched out. His guess was that since both the teacher and student observer were dead in-game, this meant that Makoto wasn't right in his predictions.

It should have been over. The Future Foundation... Chiaki... They all  _promised_  it was now over. That they could create their own future and live happily together. They were promised a future. He had listened to Chiaki, trusted her, surely she didn't lie to him? She couldn't have, she was an AI.

 

But that was a lie.

 

The Chiaki he spoke to then seemed different. Still the same, yes, but very different too. It was the same Chiaki who sat next to him and played video games beneath the water fountain. She had known he was a lowly Reserve Course Student, but that didn't stop her. She still tried to visit him, assuring him that talent wasn't something worth obsessing over.

But the Future Foundation can't have lied. They had gone through the same pain, but for them, the deceased never came back. Makoto Naegi... Super High School Level Hope... Did he lie too? 

Hajime longed for an answer as he stood there in a stalemate between Hope and Despair. 

 

_This is not the ending you seek. You want something more out of this. This isn't what we desire Hajime. You can't deny that._

 

He didn't want to listen to the voice, he really didn't. He wanted to shut him away, not succumbing to the personality of the abomination he had agreed to.

 

_If you start all over, maybe she'll be alive again. She wasn't boring at all. Things could be more interesting if we started all over again._

 

Maybe... Maybe this was the Hope he needed. Perhaps changing his fate could bring her back to life, but if things had it's repercussions, heavy Despair would follow if he wished to see her again. 

But surely it would be okay? Him, the Super High School Level Hope, along with Chiaki Nanami, the Super High School Level Gamer and the symbolism of Hope could surely pull through along with all the friends he had made from the Killing School Trip.

 

**_Alright, I agree._ **

 

Things would not be the same.

The decision he agreed to could bring more Despair than Hope.

It could bring more Hope than Despair.

Hope is unpredictable. 

 

_Welcome back, Ryota Mitarai._

 

But Despair was more formidable.

 

And as they all say...

_Be careful what you wish for._

 

For here begins a timeline which started out as a glimmer of Hope from a boy who had everything. It ends in utter Despair for the boy who lost everything.


	2. Prologue - Welcome To HOPE [Part One]

Had this been Hajime and he had retained his memories from the previous timeline, his heart would have sunk at the scene above him. For it seemed as if nothing had changed, but it had.

Hajime was no longer the protagonist. That was the price he paid. Mind you, that was not the only price he paid. He still had all his friends, all fifteen of them. But now, because of a small glimmer of Hope, Despair was about to be brought upon sixteen students here.

Well, we all know how Trigger Happy Havoc turned out, right? Those who died, stayed dead. The remaining six survivors went on living, still making sure they retained their Hope and never forget their dead classmates.

As for whether or not Hajime was still in the Killing Game, well, who knows? We'll just see as time goes on!

 

* * *

 

In Japan, the best high school you could go to was obviously Hope's Peak. They scouted people who showed immaculate talent and then invited them to join. You'd be an absolute idiot to decline an invitation for Hope's Peak had a very prestigious name. True, some people bought their way in, but those people didn't get to partake in the Main Course. There were two criteria for joining Hope's Peak. One, you had to be a high school student. Two, you had to be the very best at what you do. Only then would you have an invite.

A young boy, most likely in his late teenage years squinted his eyes at the looming building before him. He was currently standing outside the building, once he took a step in, he would officially become a pupil of the 78th class. His name was Ryota Mitarai, and he was the Super High School Level Animator.

**««« RYOTA MITARAI - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ANIMATOR »»»**

He was someone who enjoyed anime, particularly creating it for the sake of Hope. He had done so ever since he was young and for Hope’s Peak to accept him into the academy made him realise his efforts weren’t futile. He realised he wasn’t useless, he could do something out of his talent, which was why he accepted the invitation.  
Actually, he held the invitation in his hand at this moment to be precise. It came along with a booklet giving him the run-down on what life would be like at Hope’s Peak, but he was slightly overwhelmed with the fact there would be other hopeful individuals just like him in his class.

Now, according to the booklet, orientation started at precisely 08:00 AM. Glancing down at his wristwatch, Ryota took note that it was 07:10 AM. There was no use in standing outside the building for a full fifty minutes, entering the building seemed like the most rational option. He’d rather not stay out in the sun with his eyes squinted so hard they might just fall out.

So without further ado, our hero of this timeline inhaled the sweet fresh air for the last time and entered the building.

 

When he stepped in, he immediately noticed how despairfully empty the corridors were, there should’ve been other students there too, maybe it was just because he was fifty minutes early. Taking on that assumption, Ryota took another step in, perhaps to explore the building and to gain a mediocre knowledge of it before heading to the gym.

However, Ryota Mitarai never finished his second step into Hope’s Peak Academy.

He passed out.

 

Now, you probably thought he would wake up in a classroom, right? Ha! Wrong! Had the mastermind been Junko Enoshitma, that would have been the case, but the mastermind this time is not Junko Enoshitma.  
Or is it? Who knows!

 

* * *

 

 

  
"Hey, dumbass! Wake up! God, are you dead or something?"

He heard a bossy feminine voice yell at him, which promptly jerked him out of the state he was in. Ryota opened his eyes slowly, blinking rapidly to allow his pupils to adjust to the bright light. As he did so, a rather plump female was glaring at him.

"Oh great, you're not dead! I was about to yell at the headmaster for locking me in the building with a dead corpse!" The female huffed as she grabbed Ryota's arm and pulled him up into a sitting position. Ryota just stared at her, dumbfounded.

The girl had blonde hair which reached just past her shoulders and green-grey eyes. She had permanent blush marks on both of her cheeks and she seemed to be someone who could turn violent at any second if you said the wrong word to her. But she seemed kind, if not a bit loud. She wore plain clothes too, a white short-sleeved shirt with a grey bow and a black skirt. This was accompanied with black knee-high socks and typical black schoolgirl shoes.

"What the fuck are you spacing out for? Aren't you going to introduce yourself or some shit? Are you a mute? You're a mute aren't you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.  
Ryota was so confused.

"Uh..."

"Wait wait wait... Let me guess... You're Ryota Mitarai, Super High School Level Animator!"

"How did you-?"

"I read your mind! Nah, obviously not, mind reading is a bunch of bullshit. I did my research obviously! I had to know who I would be attending classes with!"

"My information was on the internet?"

_Oh what else is on there? I don’t want people to know where I live, that would be troublesome._

"No fucking way, you're clueless! Well duh, I think everyone's information was on there! Even classes before us! Like, there's a super sour Lucky Student amongst us, a kind-hearted Gamer and... Even my brother!"

_Wait, siblings can attend together?_

"You have a brother here?" He had no siblings himself, he was an only child, but he took interest in learning what having one was like.

"That’s exactly what I just said, dipshit!”  
Ryota winced at the new nickname she seemed to have given him. Regardless of his discomfort, the female continued to babble on.

“He's the Super High School Level Yakuza, and I'm his little sister!" The female spoke boastfully with an arrogant grin replacing the smile she had on her face just a few seconds ago.

"Yakuza?!" Ryota was awake now. He stared at the girl warily. It then clicked.

_Wait so... if her brother is the Super High School Level Yakuza, then that means he must be part of the Kuzuryu clan, a criminal syndicate of which surpasses 30,000 members!_

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down! I'm not going to kill you. Well, that is, not yet anyways! Ah, right. I should introduce myself. Well, I'm Natsumi Kuzuryu, I don't know what my talent is, but personally, I'd like to think of myself as the Super High School Level Little Sister!"

 

**««« NATSUMI KUZURYU - SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ??? »»»**

 

“You don’t remember your talent?” Ryota frowned. This new information seemed suspicious to him, surely Natsumi should know her talent if she was invited to Hope’s Peak.

As if sensing his suspicion, Natsumi's glare turned into one of disappointment, a look that Ryota was used to seeing from other people, “I know, I know. And that makes me all the more suspicious for being the person behind this. I guess that’s why they told me to stay behind, they’re scared. Well, apart from my brother and _her_ of course.”

Ryota instantaneously felt regretful over his way of thinking, and he even opened up his mouth to apologise, but as Natsumi finished speaking, he had more of a pressing matter on his mind.

“One who’s behind this? Behind what-" He had started to question Natsumi's choice of words, but the sound of a rather meek male interrupted him from doing so.

 

“-Oh, so here you two are! Ah, sorry for intruding in like this, but we did rock paper scissors on who should try and find you two. Naturally, I lost, but that’s lucky since I get to meet my sixteenth classmate!”

Ryota almost jumped at the sudden intrusion, which caused the other boy to give him an apologetic glance.

“Fucking hell Nagito, you could at least try not to scare your fellow classmates?” Natsumi murmured, as she rose to her feet, dusting herself off as she glared at Nagito.

“Ah, I do apologise. I have the worst timing when it comes to interacting with others. I hope we can still be friends?” Nagito apologised as he held a pale hand out towards Ryota, who was staring at him, trying to get used to his dishevelled appearance.

 

**««« NAGITO KOMAEDA – SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LUCKY STUDENT»»»**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah! This was literally a last minute decision after I was inspired by a Tumblr blog! Future chapters will obviously be much longer than this, so please let me know what you think at the moment!  
> It was kind of rushed since I'm ill, but I'll get back to editing it later.  
> Please leave your predictions! (Even though the Killing Game hasn't even started yet LmAo)


End file.
